My Feelings for a Special Mongoose
by LoveRose
Summary: Lazlo feels all jiggly inside, and it's for the girl he'd never thought he'd fall for...Patsy. This is a total L&P fiction. R&R, no flames. Story better than summary!
1. The Beginning

Finally, they put Camp Lazlo as a catagory to write in fictions! Yay! Ppl have been reading my profile! Jk, so anyway, hope u enjoy this fic. Send in reviews no flames!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_Hi! How are you guys? I'm doing fine here at Camp Kidney. I really miss you guys, but all my friends especially Jelly Cabin have been really great. We're having lots of fun, but I have a lot of things on my mind. I don't know how to explain it but it's sorta getting to me. I've been having fun, though. Well, I hope to see you soon. Bye!_

_Love,_

_Lazlo _

Lazlo had just finished writing his letter to his parents. He went out of the cabin and put it inside the mail thingy (I dk wut they're called, so too bad). He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Hey Lazlo!", Raj said with Clam next to him. "Oh, hey guys!", Lazlo said. "Lazlo, are you ok? You seem sorta...spaced out alot", Raj said looking at him in concern. "What are you talking about?", Lazlo said walking towards the woods. "Well, you always seem to be wanting to be alone, and you don't talk as much", Raj said. "Yeah, spaced out alot", Clam said.

"Oh, geez, I'm sorry guys, I just have something that's sorta bothering me in my mind, but I don't know what it is...", Lazlo said sitting down on a tree stump. "Do you want to talk about it?", Raj said sitting down next to him. Clam was still standing up looking at Lazlo to see his response. "Well, I will talk about it, but just when I know what's bothering me. But hey! Let's go swiming or something, I'm getting real bored", Lazlo said standing up and smiling super big. "Yeah!", Clam said looking excited. "Ok, let's go!", Raj said. Everyone started to run towards the lake.

**In Acorn Flats...  
** "I'm bored", Patsy sighed as she rested her head on her hand. "Yeah, I know, there's nothing to do", Gretchen said putting her head back. "I'm not bored", Nina said reading her literature book. "That is not fun, long neck, reading is so boring", Gretchen said annoyed. "Well at least I HAVE something to do!", Nina said angry at her. They both growled at each other. "Fine, but I have Patsy on my side, don't I Patsy...Patsy?", Gretchen said looking at Patsy. She was lost in her world, looking at Lazlo swimming on the other side of the lake.

"Uh, hello! Patsy! Earth to Patsy!", Nina said waving her hand over Patsy's eyes. "Huh, wha-. Oh sorry, what happened?", Patsy said breaking her trans. "Oh forget it!" Gretchen said slapping her hand on her forhead. "Ok, whatever", Patsy said rolling her eyes. "Attention Squirrel Scouts! I have a very important announcement. Today we shall have to go eat lunch with the Bean Scouts in exactly 30 minutes. So get cleaned up and get your stomaches for lunch!", Jane Doe said on the speaker. "Why the hell are we gonna eat with them! We're just gonna end up smacking them in the face!" Gretchen said standing up and heading for her cabin. "I don't know, it's probably to make us get along", Nina said following her. "Yeah, but I'm looking foward to it. I don't want to smack them this time", Patsy said also heading for the cabin.

"Why would you want to do tha- Oh wait, I know why. It's because of Lazlo isn't it?", Gretchen said stopping in her tracks and turned to look at Patsy. Patsy just blushed a slight pink. "Can you PLEASE just let him go? He's not worth it" Gretchen said. "How would you know! He's better than Clam!", Patsy said getting angry at Gretchen. "What is wrong with you? You think I like that worm? I don't think so!", Gretchen said almost nervous. "Come on, girls, let's just get ready, already", Nina said way ahead of them. "Fine", Gretchen and Patsy said in unison and left into their cabin.

**At Camp Kidney...**

"Bean Scouts! We are going to have lunch with the Squirrel Scouts in 30 minutes, so get ready! That is all", Scoutmaster Lumpus said on the speaker. "Oh no, it's them! No! Why do we have to go!", Raj said falling to the ground. "...", Lazlo said nothing, he was busy in his thoughts. _I would've normally said something, but I can't. I don't feel like anything is wrong. Why do I feel...happy to see the Squirrel Scouts? Why do I feel like I...want to see...Patsy,_ Lazlo thought in his head.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So, what do u think, guys? Send in reviews, no flames, next ch. coming up soon!


	2. Lunch Time & Partners

Ch. 2 is up! Yay! jk haha. Enjoy, send in reviews no flames.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Alright, bean scouts, we are now ready to get on the boats and head for Acorn Flats. They invited us to eat in their camp", ScoutMaster Lumpus explained. "Do we have to, sir?", Chip and Skip said. "Yes, we have to", Slinkman said. "We're just gonna end up getting completely covered in food like last time!", Sampson said. "Oh come on, we can't let little girly-girls win against us!", Edward said. "There will be no competition! We're going to make peace between you!", ScoutMaster Lumpus said going towards the boats.

"Now, each cabin gets one boat, so pick your boats", Slinkman said getting on the big boat with Lumpus. They all got on the boats and paddled their way to Acorn Flats. "I don't want to go!", Raj said. "Oh come on, Raj, it might not be so bad", Lazlo said smiling. "The Squirrel Scouts are gonna hit us with watermelons again!", Edward said. "Oh come on, they might want to make peace as much as we do. We'll be fine. They won't hit us with watermelons", Lazlo said very confident.

They all arrived to Acorn Flats soaking wet. "They won't hit us with watermelons, my foot!", Edward said mimicing Lazlo's voice. The Bean's went to go sit on one side of the long, pink table. "Ugh, do we HAVE to sit in a pink table?", Lazlo said looking at the table. "I know, what's next, they're gonna bring tea?", Edward said. "Don't say that! Cause then they'll really bring tea", Sampson said. Lazlo was really bored right now. He was looking at the trees behind him. "Hi, Lazlo", that voice made Lazlo get butterflies in his stomach. He quickly reacted and turned to face foward. He saw the most beautiful pink haired girl he had ever seen...Patsy.

"H-h-hi Patsy", Lazlo said, watching her sit down in front of him. "How are you doin'?", she said smiling. "Uh, fine I guess. You?", Lazlo said confused. "Same, can't complain", she said. Raj, Clam, and Lazlo looked at each other, then at Patsy. "What?", Patsy asked. "Well, if it isn't the wimpy Bean Scouts", Gretchen said sitting down. All the rest of the Squirrel Scouts came to sit down as well. The Bean Scouts' happiness soon turned into fear.

"Hello Bean Scouts and Squirrel Scouts. I hope you all brought your stomaches cause this is gonna be an excellent lunch. Today is going to be very fun, because after this we're gonna play some games! Isn't that exciting?", Jane Doe said. Everyone was silent. "Ok, well, let's not stay here with empty stomaches, let's eat!", she said before sitting down and eating.

Gretchen got a a corn and a cob and was about to throw it at Lazlo when she felt Patsy's hand stop her. "No, Gretchen", she said silently. This caught the Jelly cabin's attention. They were looking at them. "Why not?I don't want to make peace with them", Gretchen said trying to break free of Patsy's hand. "Well, you should. You like Clam and you know it. Why not let him know that you're not as grumpy and mean all the time", Patsy said tightening your grip. Clam heard this and turned a slight shade of red. "What? Be quiet! They're just a couple of wimpy boys!", Gretchen said louder and stood up. "No they're not! They're just like us! Stop trying to make them afraid of us!", Patsy said standing up too. "Patsy...", Lazlo said quietly.

"What is going on?", Jane Doe and Lumpus said in unison. "Gretchen, Patsy stop fighting and eat before you play with the Bean Scouts!", Jane Doe said. "Yes, ma'am", they said sitting down. Lazlo stared at Patsy in a dreamy sort of way. Patsy looked up feeling that someone was watching her and caught him staring. His face turned red and then looked down to eat his food. Patsy blushed, too. "Um, sorry about that...", Patsy said quietly. "It's ok, Patsy, I thought that was really nice of you", Lazlo said looking up at her. "You think so?", she said looking at him. "Well, sure, you're the first girl that has done that. The Patsy I knew before would've followed Gretchen and hit us with food too, but you didn't", he said smiling. Patsy just blushed, "Thanx".

**After Lunch...**

The Bean's and Squirrel's got together in a circle with Jane Doe and Lumpus in the middle. "Ok, this is what ScoutMaster Lumpus and I agreed on. Each Bean Scout will get together with a Squirrel Scout and do stuff with each other until 10 p.m.", Jane Doe explained. "10 P.M.!", They all screamed in unison. "But it's barely 2:30!", some of the Bean Scouts complained. "Yes, we know. You have to make peace with the Squirrel Scouts", Lumpus said. "Now pick a partner, and go have fun", Jane Doe said. They all picked a partner (I'm only gonna talk about the Jelly Cabin and their day). Clam and Gretchen looked at each other. "Ugh, I guess you're the only guy I would be with...do you want to be my partner", Gretchen said hesitatingly. Clam nodded and went to the lake with Gretchen. "Um, Nina, would you...be my partner?", Raj said looking at the ground. "Yeah, ok", they both went to the library of the camp. "Patsy, do you want to be my partner 'til 10?", Lazlosaid smiling. "Of course, Lazlo, I would love to be your partner", Patsy's heart was going wild. Both of them went to the woods to talk.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nextchapter focuses on the JellyCabin and their partners 'til 10.Lol, next ch. coming soon!


	3. Lazlo & Patsy

Ch. 3 is up! Wooo! Yea! jk, lol. Anyway enjoy! send in reviews no flames!

Ok, this is how it's gonna work. Ch. 3 is about the day with Patsy and Lazlo

Ch. 4 is abot Clam and Gretchen

Ch. 5 is about Nina and Raj

It's what's happening during the whole day. So you won't get confused. Ch. 3, 4, & 5 are in the same day but with different characters. You get me? Hope so

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**With Patsy and Lazlo...**

They were observing all the animals in the woods. Each were very happy that they were together and were happy that they were in the woods. Soon they got tired and sat down on a tree that had fallen. They sat next to each other and were very close together. "I wonder how the rest of the camp are doing", Lazlo said looking up at the sky. "Yeah, I wonder if Gretchen already killed poor Clam", Patsy giggled. "Yeah, hey why is Gretchen so mean? I mean, to Clam in particular", Lazlo said looking at Patsy. "Well, between you and me, Gretchen likes Clam a whole lot. You may think she doesn't but every girl has a different way on expressing their feelings. In Gretchens case, it's torturing them", Patsy smiled. "I would hate to be Clam right now", Lazlo chuckled to himself. "Yeah", Patsy said looking around.

"I'm really glad you're my partner, Patsy", Lazlo said staring at her. Patsy, who skipped a beat, looked at him. "I'm really happy, too", they both locked each other's eyes with each other. They were lost in each other's eyes. Lazlo, realizing what he was doing, looked away and turned red, "I'm sorry about that". "No, no, it's ok", Patsy said. Lazlo looked at her again, _I know what's bothering me, I know what's in my head. I've fallen in love withPatsy. I love her so much_."Patsy, can I tell you something?". "Of course, Lazlo", Patsy said turning her body towards Lazlo. "Ever since last week, there's always been something bothering me. I didn't know what it was. I kept trying to figure it out, but I couldn't",he grabbed Patsy's hands in his. Patsy looked at their handsand then up atLazlo."And now I realize what it was...Patsy, Ihave fallen inlove with you. I love you so much", Lazlo said looking into her loving eyes. "Oh, Lazlo, I've waited so long to hear you say that. I love you too", Patsy said smiling really big. They got closer and closer until their lips met together. It was a sweet and passionate kiss, never letting go ofeach other'shands.

After a while, they had to break the kiss for the lack of air. They smiled at each other and stood up from the tree. "So, will you be my girlfriend?", Lazlo said. "You bet", Patsy said. They let go of each other's hands and embraced each other for a while. "Come on, let's go do something else", Lazlo said. They both walked hand in hand out of the woods.

After the woods, they went swimming. But, they got really tired of it since there were a lot of people there. So instead they went to go get a snack. It was about 8:30 p.m. right now, so they decided to make a fire and look at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful, Lazlo?", Patsy said gazing at the stars. "They may be beautiful, but they're not as beautiful as you", Lazlo said. Patsy grabbed his hand and both of them continued gazing at the stars. They looked at all the constellations and talked about it. About 1 hour passed, so it was about 9:30. So Lazlo and Patsy decided to call it a day. Lazlo and Patsy walked hand in hand to Patsy's cabin. Everyone was still out doing something so they were alone for a while.

"Gee, Lazlo, today was the best day I've ever had", Patsy said as both of them were in front of the cabin door. "Yeah, mine too. I never want it to end, but I guess it will", he said holding her both hands. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't do this again", Patsy grinned. "I like the way you think. We should get together tomorrow to do something", Lazlo also grinned. "Yeah, good idea, mabye I can go to your cabin around, say, 1 p.m?", Patsy said. "Yeah, ok. I'll be waiting", Lazlo said. Lazlo kissed Patsy good-night. Except this kiss was much more passionate than the last one. Patsy wrapped her arms around Lazlo's neck, as Lazlo wrapped his arms around her waist.

They were inturupted by Clam and Gretchen. Patsy and Lazlo broke their kiss and blushed slightly. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow at 1, ok Patsy? Good-night!", Lazlo said waving good-bye and leaving to his boat. Patsy waved good-bye and sighed dreamily. "Oh, I guess you'll need your time alone, won't you?", she said looking at Gretchen and Clam. "Uh, yea", Clam nodded. "Okie-dokie", she said entering her cabin

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Soooo, how was this ch.? I know that some of you might've not liked all the mushy stuff, but sorry :P. Send in reviews, no flames!


	4. Clam and Gretchen

K, this ch. is all about Clam and Gretchen. As you can tell, I'm not much of a big fan of clam and gretchen/ raj and nina, but at least I'm putting some for you guys who do like that couple. I'm still going for Patsy and Lazlo all the way, lol. Anyway, hope u like this ch.!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Clam and Gretchen...**

"Ugh, so, where do you want to go first, Clam?", Gretchen said turning her back on Clam. "Uh, swimming!", Clam yelled. "All right, fine. Come on", Gretchen said. They both went swimming for a while. Clam and Gretchen loved to go swimming, that's why they took like two hours in the lake. After that, they got tired so they got out. "Ok, that was...fun", Gretchen said sarcastic in a way. "Yeah, it sorta was. I love to go swimming", Clam said. "Clam?...I didn't know you could talk in complete sentences", Gretchen said suprised. "Yeah, well, I like to keep a reputation, you know. But I figured you wouldn't mind...right?", he said looking at his feet. "Nah, not really. So anyway, what do you want to do now?", Gretchen said smiling.

"Hmmm, I don't know, you pick", Clam said thinking for a while. "I don't know, uuh, mabye we can...go to the arts and crafts room or something?", Gretchen said hesitatingly. "...Nah!", both said in unison. "Mabye we should just talk or something", Clam said looking around. "Uh, ok", she said nodding. They both walked over to a bench that was near the lunch area. "So...how's Camp Kidney?", she said not knowing what to talk about. "It's ok. Lazlo, Raj, and I always get in big trouble just cause we're having fun", Clam said smiling to himself. "Why did you guys call it Jelly Cabin anyway?", Gretchen giggled. "Well, we didn't name it ourselves, we had to pick. We decided to pick Jelly because it sounded like a fun name", Clam said. "Ooo, ok", Gretchen said nodding to herself.

"Hey, uh, Gretchen, what Patsy said when we were eating...you know, that you liked me...is it true?", Clam said softly. "Just cause we're partners doesn't mean you're getting anything out of me! Patsy is just saying that so that you guys can like her as a friend. She's probably doing that for Lazlo or something", Gretchen said with a nervous yet angry look on her face. "Patsy really likes Lazlo", Clam said laughing. "Yeah, she never stops talking about him. Her bunk is filled with his pictures and little hearts with his name in it", Gretchen said also laughing. "Hey, just between us, does Lazlo like Patsy?", Gretchen said softly to him. "Well, he's been really quiet for a while and I think that it's cause of Patsy. Every time we mention Patsy, he just tries to change the subject", Clam whispered. "He totally likes her. I knew they would be together", Gretchen said. "Wait...you talk about us!", Gretchen yelled.

"What? No, no, no, no, no! We don't talk about that!", Clam said quickly. "Sure, whatever", Gretchen said turning her back on him. "Well, it's not like you guys don't talk about us!", Clam said frustrated as well. "...Well we...I...oh never mind", Gretchen said looking at him. "Attention Bean and Squirrel Scouts it is now 10 p.m., you may now leave. Bean's report to your boats, and Squirrels report to your cabins. Thank you!", Jane Doe said on the speaker. "Well, I guess I have to go now..."Gretchen said leaving. "Well, can I at least take you to your cabin?", Clam said walking with her. "Sure why no-", she saw Patsy and Lazlo kissing in front of the cabin. They broke their kiss and blushed slightly. "Well, I'll see ya tomorrow at 1, ok Patsy? Good-night!", Lazlo said waving good-bye and leaving to his boat. Patsy waved good-bye and sighed dreamily. "Oh, I guess you'll need your time alone, won't you?", she said looking at Gretchen and Clam. "Uh, yea", Clam nodded. "Okie-dokie", she said entering her cabin.

"See, I told you they would end up together", Gretchen smiled to Clam. "Yup, I guess you're right, now we have to get them to tell us all the details", Clam grinned. "Yeah, well goodnight", Gretchen laughed and kissed him on the cheek before running into her cabin. "I knew it! She does like me! Ha! I mean, likes me!", Clam said running to his boat. Gretchen was looking out her window and smiled, _I think he got the message._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Wooo! That was ch. 4! Send in reviews, plz. No flames!


	5. Raj and Nina

Ch. 5 is now on! Yeah! Lol, anyway, I just want to thank all of you that have sent in reviews they're so touching. They've inspired me to write more :'). Thanx a ton!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Raj and Nina...**

"So, uhhh, what do you want to do?", Raj asked nervously. "Hmm, well I don't know about you, but I think that it is very logical that we go to the arts and crafts room. What do you think?", Nina said pointing to the small building that had Arts & Crafts on it in red letters. "I was thinking the same thing! I don't really like the outdoors very much", Raj said happily. "You don't? Wow, I thought I was the only one who didn't", Nina said smiling. They both went into the arts and crafts room.

Raj was making a sort of weird pot holder, while Nina was making a small pink and green bracelet. "Not bad, Raj, but what is it?", Nina said stopping to admire his work. "It's a pot holder...a very, very deformed pot holder", Raj said holding it up looking at what he had done. "Yeah, but it'll still work", Nina said laughing. "Yeah? Gee, thanx. Hey, nice bracelet", he said pointing to her bracelet. "Oh, thank you. Patsy has been doing it for some time, so I thought that maby I could try it. It's not bad, right?", Nina said smiling at her creation. "No way, it's awsome", Raj said smiling slightly. Nina blushed slightly.

"Ok, well, it's...already 5! Wow, well, anyway, do you want to do something else?", Raj said. "Well, I guess. But what?", Nina said. "I don't know. Oh hey! I forgot I have to ask you something. It's cause Lazlo has been acting funny lately. Has Patsy acted weird lately?", Raj asked sitting down on a chair outside of the arts and crafts room. "Well, I don't know about Lazlo, but Patsy has been trying to be super nice to you guys and hasn't criticized you all in any way. If it wasn't for Patsy, you guys would be covered in food. I wouldn't have done it though, but still, I don't know why she's acting like that...", Nina said sitting down in a chair next to Raj. "I think Lazlo and Patsy are acting weird cause of the same thing, but I don't know why...", Raj said thinking for a while. "Yeah, hey, does by any chance Clam like Gretchen?", Nina asked breaking his trans. "Hmm, well everytime we mention her, he always trys to change the subject, so I guess you can say that. Why does she like Clam?", Raj said. "Hell yeah", Nina laughed. "Cool, I guess", Raj also laughed.

"Hey, Raj, look I think it's best if you just go to your cabin or something. I have to read something and I don't want you to feel all left out", Nina said standing up. "But-but we have to be together until 10 p.m., it's barely 6:30", Raj explained also standing up. "I know but you're gonna feel super left out! I don't want you to feel like that. It's not that I don't like you. It's actually on the contrary, but I have to read it by tomorrow", Nina said. "...Well, if that's really how you want it...", Raj whispered silently. "I'm sorry, Raj, mabye later we can make this up some other time...", Nina said trying to cheer him up. "Uh, ok, can it be tomorrow?", Raj said lifting his head but with a frown on his face. "Yeah, ok, I can go over to Camp Kidney at around...4 p.m. cause I have a class at 1 p.m.", Nina said smiling. "Yeah, ok, well I g2g (got to go), bye!", Raj yelled in joy. "You don't have to go anywhere! You just said!", Nina yelled back at him smiling and gigglilng. "Yeah I know!", Raj said in the distant. Nina just laughed and went inside her cabin.

"Come on, Raj, I have a chance. At least we're gonna get together tomorrow. That's a good thing", Raj said to himself trying to cheer himself up. He couldn't do anything cause the boats couldn't leave until exaclty 10 p.m. Oh well, I guess I'll just stay here and...do something...", Raj said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Super sry for all you Raj and Nina fans but I don't really like them so that's why I had to cut it like that. I'm gonna put that they're going on a date, though. Ok, so don't get mad atme. Send in reviews! No flames! Thanx again to all those ppl who sent in reviews!


	6. Get Ready

(tear) You all have been soo awsome to me. Your reviews bring me joy, so because of this, I'm gonna (finally) write the next chapter. Yay! Lol, well enjoy, and thanx again!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lazlo had finally stopped running and started to walk after he was long gone from that embarrasing moment. "Oh Lazlo!", Clam yelled from behind who was running trying to catch up to Lazlo. "Oh, uh, hi C-C-lam", Lazlo said. "You and Patsy together!", Clam screamed in Lazlo's ear. "Oh yea, hehe, pretty embarrasing", Lazlo said nervously. "Who cares, Raj and I thought that you and Patsy would be together someday", Clam said grinning in his normal voice. "Uh, hey look, it's Raj. Hey Raj!", Lazlo waved. Raj had done nothing since Nina left him but play with the sand. "Finally! Hey Lazlo, hey Clam!", he said getting up. "Looks like we're the first people here", Raj said. "How did your day go?", Clam asked Raj. "Ugh, I don't want to talk about it till we get to the cabin", he said looking at the floor. "Aw, did it go that bad?", Lazlo said trying to cheer up his friend. "Oh, no, it went awsome, but I just don't want to tell you now...", Raj said.

"How was your day, Lazlo", Raj asked. "Long story short, Patsy and I are now officially going out", Lazlo said proudly. "I knew it! I knew this would happen!", Raj yelled. "Shhh, ok ok... so you guys already knew, big deal", Lazlo said turning a little red. "And what about you Clam?", Raj asked trying to make Lazlo become more...calm. "I think Gretchen likes me", he said. "She does, Patsy told me", Lazlo said going to sit down in the canoe. "Alright, Beans, we have to leave now, it's getting really late", Scoutmaster Lumpus said with all the Bean's walking in back of him. They all got in the boats on went to Camp Kidney.

**Jelly Cabin...**

Everyone had already taken a shower and were ready to go to sleep. "Hey, well guys, Patsy and I have a date tomorrow at 1 p.m. so I might not be able to go to our "hang out time"", Lazlo said going into the sheets of his bed. "Yeah, me too, Clam, Nina and I are not on a date, but we're gonna hang out", Raj said putting on his night cap. "Aaaw, you all are gonna leave me all loner! I mean, loner", Clam corrected himself. "Don't worry, Clam, if you want after I'm done we could hang out", Lazlo said turning off the lights. "Ok, I guess", Clam said laying down. "Well, good-night, guys!", Raj said. "Yeah, good-night..."Lazlo said drifting to sleep.

**Next Day In Acorn Flats...**

"Well, Gretchen, Nina and I better get going. We don't want to be late, now do we?", Patsy said. She was not wearing her usual uniform, but she was wearing just a normal light blue shirt with a pink skirt to match. Nina was wearing another version of the uniform, but different."Fine, just go already", Gretchen said annoyed while listening to her cd player and reading a magazine. "Ok, geez", Nina said annoyed as well.

**Jelly Cabin...**

"Are you ready, Raj!", Lazlo yelled jumping up and down. "Yeah, sure", Raj said with no emotion. "Ok, that killed it...", Lazlo said stopping. "I'm kidding! Geez, no seriously I'm ready", Raj said smiling. "Don't...ever...do that again", Lazlo said with his arms hanging loosely( sry if it's misspelled, it's just it's 2 a.m. over here! So I'm sry). "Ok ok, fine", Raj said smiling even bigger. Lazlo a green camoflauge (or wutever) shirt and dark green pants. Lazlo was planning to give Patsy a very beautiful flower he picked out when he was on his way to the chow hall.Raj just had his uniform and a rose to give to Nina. "Well, now all we do is wait, my friend...", Lazlo said sitting down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sry if it wasn't as awsome as usual, but I'msorta tired,but nextch. will be even better! Yeah!Send in reviews no flames!


	7. Sooo, What Do We Do?

Hey, super sry that I took a little while (actually a long time) to update, but I sorta wasn't "inspired", lol. I'm bak though! I had trouble w/ my social life (>:( stoopid boys!). Enjoy!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on, Nina, we're soo close to their cabin", Patsy yelled of annoyance at Nina. "But it's so hot and we've been walking for exactly 20 minutes 3 seconds and-", Nina started but was cut off, "Ok ok, look, we're almost there. I see their cabin...oh and just to tell you, einstein girl, we've only been walking for a little while cause first we traveled by boat", Patsy said smiling to herself. "Oh, well, it's still very hot. I don't like the sun very much", Nina said putting a hand over her eyes.

"Patsy!", Lazlo yelled over from his cabin. "Hey Lazlo!", Patsy yelled back, running now. "Wait up, Patsy!", Nina yelled trying to run, but couldn't. Patsy ran right into Lazlo's open arms and embraced him. "Hehe, hi Patsy", he said accepting her hug and hugged her back. "Hi, so, where are we going?", Patsy giggled. "Hmmm, I don't know, what do you feel like doing? I will do anything", Lazlo said letting her go and leading her into the cabin. "Well, I'm not sure what we should do. Mabye we could just talk about stuff and then things will come to us", Patsy said rubbing her hand on her fore head because of the heat. "Wow, you must be super hot! Let me go get you some ice or something. Raj!", Lazlo screamed. "AAAHHH! Oh, Lazlo, you scared me. Don't do that again. I felt like my stomach would explode", Raj said. "Lazlo, it's ok, I'm just a little tired", Patsy giggled softly. "I know, I just said that cause I wanted to scare Raj. Sorry Raj!", Lazlo laughed. "Aii,you're so mean!", Patsy laughed throwing a pillow at him. "Oh, it's on", Lazlo whispered getting the pillow. "AAAHH! No Lazlo, aah!", Patsy yelled running around the cabin.

"Ok, I guess that Nina and I will leave somewhere else and leave you two alone, oh yea, come on Clam", Raj said leaving the cabin before Clam. "Ok, hide-and-seek!", Clam yelled going with the other Bean Scouts over the big tree. "Oh my gosh! Are you ok, Nina? You look like a shark out of the water...a very pretty shark...", Raj had no idea what he said but then realized and turned around turning completely red. "Oh...wow, thank you, Raj, you're so thoughtful", Nina smiled sweetly. "Ahem, anyway, do you want to go to the arts and crafts room and finish your...whatever you were doing", Raj smiled innocently. "Haha! Sure ok, let's go", she said following him to the arts and crafts room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Omg! I'm so sorry, but I g2g do something else. I promise I'll dedicate more of my time to this story. Plz send in reviews, no flames! You all rock!

LoveRose


	8. Author's Note

**hey guys! Sorry if I'm taking too long to update, see I'm making this new fiction. It's about the W.I.T.C.H. girls. The name of the fiction is "Under the Earth Guardian's Spell". I promise that I'll update...soon. If I'm taking too long, then remind me plz! LOL, k? Bu-bye!**

**LoveRose**


	9. Goodnight

I'm sooooo sorry I took so long! I didn't mean it. I was just so busy with all my other stories. This chapter is the final chapter, so enjoy my friends!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hours passed. Lazlo and Patsy ended up doing absolutley nothing at all but talk and get to know each other more (which was fun for them), Raj and Nina finished the arts and crafts and decided to do that again sometime. And Clam, poor Clam, you might think. But actually, he went to go visit Gretchen at Acorn Flats. They decided to go to town and go to the movies. It was really fun and romantic, so their date was better than all of the others. In the end, at night, they decided to just lay down on the grass and look at the stars.

"This was the best day ever!", Lazlo said, laying down and gazing up at the sky. "Yeah, I hope we can do that again", Patsy said. "Yeah, we will, and sooo much more! We're gonna have more fun than ever!", Lazlo laughed. "I know so", Patsy smiled. They held hands (still laying down) and continued to gaze up at the beautiful, glowing stars.

**Raj and Nina...**

Raj and Nina were on the other side of Camp Kidney. They were also gazing at the stars. "You did good, Raj, you managed to get on the bead-making level", Nina said looking at all the keychains he made. "Thanks", he said. "Hey Nina? You think...we can do this again...you know...go on a date?", Raj asked nervously. "Of course", Nina said. "Ok, I'm so glad you feel that way. ", Raj said relaxing. "I wonder what Clam ended up doing all day, though", Nina said looking up at the stars.

**Clam and Gretchen...**

"I bet those losers didn't do anything as cool as we did", Gretchen said licking the ice cream cone she had gotten. "Yeah, I bet they didn't do much, our date was so much cooler!", Clam said, licking his ice cream cone. "We should go brag, they're dates must've been gazing up at the stars all night", Gretchen laughed. "Yeah! Hahaha!", Clam laughed too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

And finally! My Feelings For a Special Mongoose is complete! I know my chapter was short, but I wanted to finish it. Send in reviews no flames! And I mean it!

LoveRose


End file.
